Server computers may compete for access to shared switches and other traffic routing resources. For example, contention for routing resources may exist when server computers are housed within racks for space and connectivity considerations, such as in a blade server computer arrangement. The server computers may experience transmission bottlenecks and delays when forwarding data frames through centralized switches, such as shared top of rack switches.
For example, data frames formatted according to the Fiber Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) standard use a Fiber Channel Forwarder to participate in protocol and data exchange between initiator information technology elements (ITEs) and target ITEs. The Fiber Channel Forwarder conventionally executes the Fiber Channel Initialization Protocol and the initiator ITE to target ITE Fiber Channel Protocol connections. The Fiber Channel Initialization Protocol may include processes to discover and initialize FCoE capable entities connected to an Ethernet cloud. The Fiber Channel Protocol is a transport protocol that is configured to transport Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) commands over Fiber Channel networks. SCSI is a set of standards for physically connecting and transferring data between computers and peripheral devices. The reliance on the Fiber Channel Forwarder may cause a processing bottleneck in large scale, or highly-integrated, FCoE networks, such as in Storage Area Networks (SANs).